My heart will go on
by mayaralima
Summary: Hermione sentiu-se mal quando Rony os deixou durante a busca das horcruxes. Mas algo a fazia acreditar que ele voltaria.  Song-fic Hermione/Rony


**N/A:** Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a música (mesmo nome da história - My heart will go on) pertence a Celine Dion.

* * *

><p>"– <em><strong>Então volte para a casa."<strong>_

Hermione recordou a frase de Harry dita dias atrás para Rony. E se ele não houvesse sugerido isso na hora da raiva? Será que o ruivo ainda estaria com eles?

"– _**Que vai fazer? – ele perguntara após arrancar a corrente com a horcrux do pescoço.**_

– _**Como assim? – ela respondeu com uma pergunta, querendo não acreditar que ele estava mesmo cogitando a ideia de ir embora.**_

– _**Você vai ficar, ou o quê? – Sim. Ele iria embora...**_

– _**Eu... – ela estava angustiada por ter de escolher entre o amor de sua vida e a lealdade ao seu melhor amigo. – Vou... vou sim, Rony, nós dissemos que viríamos com o Harry, dissemos que ajudaríamos... – só ela sabia a dor lancinante que sentia ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas ela não poderia deixar Harry sozinho num momento tão difícil.**_

– _**Entendi. Você escolhe ficar com ele. – a voz do ruivo era dura. Ele não poderia estar pensando que ela e Harry... bem, ela sentia repulsa em pensar em algo tão ridículo.**_

– _**Rony, não... por favor... volte aqui, volte aqui! – ela não desistiria dele. Correu para alcançá-lo, chamando seu nome, implorando que ele se acalmasse e visse a grande idiotice que estava prestes a fazer... Mas ele não voltou. Suas esperanças findaram, fazendo-a desabar em choro quando o viu desaparatar."**_

_**Every night in my dreams**_

_Todas as noites, nos meus sonhos,_

_**I see you, I feel you,**_

_Eu vejo você, eu sinto você_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_É assim que eu sei que você continua_

Mais uma vez ela havia acordado no meio da noite, de súbito, após sonhar com Rony. Era um sonho que se repetia desde a sua partida... Neste sonho, o ruivo voltava para eles, pedia desculpas, confessava quão irracional havia sido e a abraçava, prometendo nunca mais abandoná-la.

_**Far across the distance**_

_Longe, atravessando distâncias_

_**And spaces between us**_

_E espaços entre nós_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_Você veio para mostrar que você continua_

E então ela se pegava chorando novamente. Agora a morena sabia que Rony, mesmo arrependido, não conseguiria encontrá-los. Ainda assim, uma louca esperança de ver o seu rosto surgindo entre as árvores a aturdia. Será que ela era muito idiota por pensar que ele _gostaria_ de voltar e teria se arrependido por tudo o que havia pensado e falado? Não. Não era. Os seus sonhos mostravam o Rony que ela conhecia, o verdadeiro Rony... aquele que nunca acharia sensata a decisão de partir.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja_

_**I believe that the heart does go on  
><strong>Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_Mais uma vez você abre a porta_

_**And you're here in my heart  
><strong>E você está aqui, no meu coração._

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_E o meu coração continuará e continuará_

"– _**Estaremos lá, Harry. – Rony afirmou após Harry ter anunciado que partiria em busca das horcruxes.**_

– _**Quê? – Harry perguntou e pela sua entonação Hermione percebeu que ele estava se dando por vencido, sabendo que não conseguiria brecar o amigo.**_

– _**Não. – ele respondeu depressa demais.**_

– _**Você já nos disse uma vez que havia tempo para desistir, se a gente quisesse. Tivemos tempo, não é mesmo? – a morena mais afirmou do que perguntou.**_

– _**Estamos com você para o que der e vier. – Rony afirmou."**_

As lágrimas, antes isoladas, agora rolavam pelo rosto de Hermione copiosamente. Quando Rony teria mudado de ideia? Quando ele haveria resolvido voltar atrás com sua promessa de não abandonar Harry?

A cada dia tanto ela quanto Harry percebiam que a possibilidade de Rony voltar diminuía. Eles acabavam não tocando no assunto, mas ambos sabiam e sentiam as mesmas coisas em relação ao amigo.

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime**_

_O amor pode nos tocar uma vez e durar uma vida_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_E nunca nos abandonar até termos partido_

_**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to**_

_Amor foi quando eu amei você, um momento verdadeiro a qual me seguro_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_Em minha vida nós sempre seguiremos em frente_

Era a manhã do natal. Rony estava deitado em sua cama, escutando o rádio, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele estava arrependido por ter voltado para a casa, mas estava principalmente envergonhado por ter abandonado seus amigos e triste por ter deixado Hermione.

Ele tinha certeza que gostava dela, mas não sabia muito bem se aquilo era o que chamavam de amor, mas agora estava quase convencido que sim. Após um longo suspiro, o ruivo desejou com todas as forças poder voltar no tempo e corrigir o erro que cometera. Foi então que o milagre aconteceu: ele escutou Hermione dizer seu nome, mas a voz vinha do seu bolso.

O ruivo apanhou o desiluminador e o observou. O objeto parecia normal. Por impulso, ele o apertou, fazendo com que luz de seu quarto se apagasse ao mesmo tempo em que uma outra luz surgia do lado de fora.

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_Perto, longe, onde quer que você esteja_

_**I believe that the heart does go on  
><strong>Eu acredito que o coração vai continuar_

_**Once more you open the door**_

_Mais uma vez você abre a porta_

_**And you're here in my heart  
><strong>E você está aqui, no meu coração._

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_E o meu coração continuará e continuará_

Rony foi até a luz e, após ela entrar dentro de si, sentiu que encontraria Hermione, independente de onde ela estivesse. Ele tinha certeza que chegaria até a morena e, confiante, com um enorme sorriso, ele desaparatou.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_Você está aqui, não há nada que eu temo_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_E eu sei que meu coração seguirá em frente_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_Ficaremos para sempre dessa forma_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_Você está seguro em meu coração_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_E meu coração continuará e continuará_

Ao ver Harry entrar na cabana seguido por Rony, Hermione sentiu uma felicidade imensa a invadir. A felicidade, porém, durou apenas poucos segundos antes que sua raiva extravasasse. Ela descontou em Rony todas as emoções interiorizadas por semanas.

Quando finalmente as coisas se acalmaram e a morena se aprontou para dormir um sorriso esboçou-se em seu rosto. Então ela não estava errada. Rony voltara. Ela finalmente teria uma noite de sono tranquila, pelo simples fato de que saber que ele estava por perto...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Juro solenemente não escrever uma song-fic de novo. Sei que ficou péssima... '-'

Ah, os trechos em negrito e itálico foram retirados do livro e sofreram leves modificações para o PoV da Mione.


End file.
